


Roses and Lace

by ollie_oxen_free



Series: Three Word Title Smut [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, finally adding my very own smut to the every growing pile of sexy skeletons, jesus christ - Freeform, my parents would be so proud, okay but i'm fucking wheezing that those tags are specific to undertake themselves, porn with maybe just a little plot, the full on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: It's their anniversary! They both have two very different plans for the night.





	Roses and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I fuckign hate myself so much, I posted this earlier today and I forgot to take my personal notes out of the fic, and my wifi was really janky so it only posted half. Here's hoping for something better.

Razz walked into Muffet’s bar, nodding at the patrons that were getting drunk in the booths. Back underground, he used to hate coming to the bar, but since she moved her place to the surface, it had classed up enough that he wasn’t embarrassed being seen walking in. A drunk bunny stumbled out of her booth and leaned against him, slurring out something flirtatious. He stepped out of the way, letting her fall to the floor with a “oomph”.

Perhaps “classy” wasn’t the best description for Muffet's bar after all. He heard a familiar laugh from the direction of the bar, and looked up to see the spider herself, cleaning a glass with two of her hands.

“Hello, Sans. Have you come to pick up your… gift? Ahu hu hu~.” She covered her mouth with one of her hands, amusement in her eyes. Razz blushed, huffing and shuffling his feet. He reached into his pockets and pulled out his phone, taking the money he owed her out of his dimensional box. She got a glint in her eyes at that, and Razz suppressed a shudder.

Toriel help anyone who dared get between Muffet and her money.

She picked up the cash and turned around, handing it to a group of spiders before turning back to Razz.

“This way dearie~.” Razz nodded, and followed her through the spider exit in the back, down a hallway full of doors, before she stopped and opened one. She gestured through the doorway with another laugh. “Go ahead and try it on, and I’ll see if any adjustments need to be made.” Razz nodded, stepping into the room and shutting the door before looking at the garment that was being repelled from the ceiling by a few small spiders. He took it from them with thanks, before rubbing the delicate fabric between his fingers.

He smirked as he looked it over.

Blue was going to love this.

~~~~~~gayyyyyyyyyyyyy~~~~~~

Blue entered the house with a huge grin, holding a bouquet of roses. He had stopped at the flower shop on his way home from work. Razz would probably huff and pretend he was embarrassed by the gesture, but would ultimately end up displaying them in a large vase by the front of the door. Blue blushed and smiled larger as he thought of the other.

Their two-year anniversary was today. He reached down to his pocket to trace the faint outline of a box. He smiled nervously and his grip on the flowers tightened. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Blue inhaled before letting it out slowly, calming his shaky nerves. “Hey, Razz! Are you home?” He called out.

A slightly muffled voice came from upstairs. “I’m in the bedroom!”

Blue grinned, sliding off his shoes by the door before dashing to the stairs, taking them two at a time before pausing at the top, brushing nonexistent dirt off of his clothes. He squared his shoulders and walked to the door with a smile so large it hurt his face. “Happy Anniversa-” He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling his face flush a deep blue. Sitting on their bed, eyes half-lidded, was Razz, calmly running his fingers over his thighs.

Blue’s eyes raked the other’s form. A pair of sheer black stockings decorated his legs up to his upper thigh, and were attached to a pair of light blue, lace panties with garters. Small, black bows were placed on each of his hips, and an intricate design of blue roses were stitched into the stockings themselves. Blue watched hungrily as Razz moved his hands slowly up his femur, pausing at the front of his pelvis and rubbing against it.

Razz smirked, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows before bending a knee and draping his other leg over the end of the bed. “Happy Anniversary, Blue.” He practically purred, and Blue felt a shudder go down his spine before he gave a smirk of his own.

“Well. Is this all for me?” He stalked over to the bed, placing the roses on the nightstand before crawling over his boyfriend, his thigh going between the other's legs to press against his pelvis. He relished in the small hitch of Razz’s breath, his hips canting down to try to receive more friction. Blue leaned back to pull off his shirt and was yanked forward as soon as the hem went over his head into a passionate kiss. He felt a tongue run against his teeth and he opened his mouth, pressing his own against it and quickly winning the fight for dominance.

Blue pulled back from the kiss and Razz followed after before he seemed to catch himself, leaning back and replacing the smirk that had been on his face earlier. His normally sharp eyelights were slightly hazy around the edges with lust. Blue grinned back before tracing the tip of his fingers against the other’s spine, listening to the soft moan.

Oh God, he was going to wreck him.

Blue leaned forward, giving a hard bite to the Razz’s neck before licking it soothingly. He trailed his hands back up the other's spine to his ribs, pressing in all the spots he knew would draw out the moans he wanted to hear. He pressed gentle kisses to his neck as he moved his hands back down to lightly fondle his floating ribs, twisting his hands slightly as he moved his fingers. He took his knee and pressed it against the other's pelvis, not moving it to give him the friction he wanted, just keeping it as a solid pressure.

Razz gave a frustrated groan, trying to grind down onto the leg as the gentle touches continued to tease him. Blue leaned back, taking in the other's flushed face and the beginnings of something akin to a dark hickey on his cervical vertebrae. “God,” he breathed out, “you look so beautiful right now.”

Razz scoffed, blushing a bit at the praise. “Just shut up and fuck me already.”

Blue laughed at that before grabbing both the other's arms, holding them in the hand above his head as his free hand gripped his spine and gave it a rough jerk up and down. Razz let out a choked moan at the rough touch after such gentle attention, his head falling back onto the bed with a small ‘thump’. “If you insist,” Blue growled, low and husky in his ear. He relished the way Razz’s hips jerked up of their own volition.

He formed his tongue again, letting it hang out of his mouth with a smirk before trailing wet kisses down the other's sternum. He worked his way down his spine before stopping at the lingerie.

Razz’s magic was swirling below, not yet formed into anything solid due to lack of proper stimulation. He moved aside the bottom of the panties- not yet wanted to take them off when the other looked so good- before dipping the tips of his phalanges into the raw magic. With a soft crack of magic and a groan from Razz, a wet mound was formed, already beginning to stain the light blue of the underwear darker.

He paused his ministrations, looking up at Razz and waiting until he made eye contact before slowly inserting two fingers into his cunt, scissoring them slightly as Razz moaned. Blue pulled his now wet digits out, admiring the light purple sheen on them before sliding them in his mouth, sucking on them gently to get rid of all the fluids before taking them out with a lewd ‘pop’.

“Well!” Blue said, shifting slightly and trying to ignore the growing need in his own pants. “Looks like you taste as good as you look.”

Razz rolled his eyes, trying to catch his breath like he wasn’t about to be fucked by his boyfriend. Blue chuckled before unhooking the garters, sliding the now soaked panties off but keeping the stockings on, revealing the dripping pussy in front of him, the juices having been slightly smeared by the fabric.

He smirked at the other, letting his tongue trail across his teeth before leaning down, licking a stripe up his slit. Razz shuddered and pressed his hand to his mouth, suppressing a moan. Blue shallowly thrust his tongue in the other's entrance, mimicking an action that he could make with another appendage, before replacing his tongue with his fingers.

He flicked his tongue against the Razz’s clit, his fingers scissoring the other gently, rubbing against his walls as they contracted and relaxed around them. Blue stopped his ministrations, pulling his tongue back in his mouth before watching the other intently. Razz opened his eyes and inhaled shakily at the lack of sensations. Blue watched as the other sat up and glared down at him, his fingers still buried inside the other's slick.

“Blue, I swear to God, you better not stop or I will fucking kill you.”

Blue chuckled at the hollow threat, staring up at the other with a heavy, half-lidded gaze. “This is my gift, isn’t it?” Razz nodded slowly, slightly confused. “Then I want to hear you. I want to hear every wanton moan, and hear you scream my name so loud as I pound into you that your voice goes hoarse.”

Blue scissored his fingers slightly, feeling the other's walls pulsate around him. “I want to see you so lost in pleasure that my name is the only word you can say. And I want to hear every second of it.” He emphasized his point by curling his fingers so they rubbed against his front wall.

Razz did his best to roll his hazy eyelights at the words. “So, I see that you’ve been working on your dirty talk.” His breath hitched in the middle of him talking.

Blue laughed, continuing to gently push his fingers in and out of his lover’s entrance, listening to the quiet squelches. “Yep! Is it working?”

Razz huffed his eyes, intending to give a snarky retort before another finger was inserted, stretching him even further. His head fell back on the pillow at the slight burn. “Yes,” he hissed.

Blue giggled at the reaction and brought his attention back to the other's clit, continuing his ministrations that were this time accompanied by moans of his name and quiet curses. His free hand traveled down to the front of his pants, rubbing steadily at the bulge before pulling himself out, sighing a bit at the release of pressure. Razz moaned from the puff of air against his clit, looking down to see Blue slowly pumping his member with a hooded gaze.

He choked on another moan. “God dammit, Blue, just fuck me already!”

More groans continued to fall from his mouth as Blue pulled out his fingers, using the slick combined with his pre as lube. Blue lined himself up, pressing the head of his cock against his entrance before slowly pushing in, peppering his face with small kisses. Razz canted his hips down, but was stopped by Blue’s hands holding firm on his pelvis, preventing him from going any quicker than he wanted. He growled at the lack of sensation.

Razz could only wait as he was slowly penetrated before Blue was fully seated, pausing to let the other become accustomed to his girth. He pulled the other into a slow kiss, with Razz panting and moaning openly into his mouth as he squirmed, trying to get more stimulation. Blue held him still before beginning to rock, slowly.

He pulled almost all the way out, listening to Razz poorly hold back a whimper at the loss, before pushing himself back him, groaning softly at the wet squelch it made as the other’s pussy clenched, trying to pull him in further.

He continued the torturously slow pace, enjoying the other's soft moans and demands as he asked for more, harder, faster. His thumb reached down to circle the other's clit, listening to the cries and moans as they got louder and less comprehensible. Razz’s face was flushed a deep shade of purple, and his head was thrown back in a continuous stream of moans, his formed tongue hanging out the side of his mouth as drool dripped down his jaw.

He was gorgeous.

Blue felt his control break and he yanked his hips almost all the way out before snapping them forwards, setting a brutal pace. He listened to the cries that fell from his lover's mouth, his name being repeated with the conviction of a prayer as moans and screams filled the room. He continued to press at Razz’s clit, moving his head down beside the other’s as his own praises fell from his mouth, ‘I love you’s and whispered phrases filling the space beside the continued moans until he felt Razz tense, his back going rigid and his walls clenching around him.

He choked out a moan, thrusting into the tight heat a few more times before finishing himself, slowly rocking back and forth through both their climaxes. He pulled out slowly as they both caught their breath, his hand reaching up to trace along the side of Razz’s face, watching as he slowly came back to reality. Blue chuckled.

“Welcome back to planet Earth,” he teased, gently clinking his teeth to the side of his lover’s head. Razz reached a hand up of his own, pulling Blue to face him and initiating a kiss with a slow slide of their tongues as they enjoyed the afterglow. He pulled back from the kiss with a soft smile on his face, a rare expression.

“I love you,” he said, running his thumb gently under his socket. Blue smiled, kissing the other softly before pulling him into his chest.

“I love you too,” Blue said, giving gentle kisses Razz’s shoulder blades, the back of his neck, anything he could reach between each of the words. Razz huffed out a laugh, shuffling further back into the other's embrace before pausing.

“Blue?”

“Yeah?” he replied sleepily.

“Is there something in your pocket?” Blue tensed up, mentally panicked.

“Uh… No?” he tried. Razz gave him a Look™ over his shoulder before swiftly turning and pinning the other to the bed under him. He reached into Blue’s pocket, despite his protests, and pulled out a small black box.

He blinked in shock, looking up and Blue, who was now covering the embarrassed glow on his face with his hands, both eyes screwed shut. Razz slowly opened the box, his breath catching at the contents that confirmed his suspicions. A gold band was sitting in the center of the box, with intricate black designs carved into the ring. He gently pulled out the ring before slipping it on his finger. It fit perfectly.

He smiled, large and genuine, at the gift. Blue peeked sheepishly from behind his fingers, but paused and removed his hands in awe at what he saw. Sitting above him was Razz, sure, but with one of the largest grin he had ever seen on the other. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eye sockets where the pupils had flickered into purple hearts.

Blue felt his own pupils flicker into hearts as they made eye contact, and he laughed, his soul swelling to the point where it felt like it would burst, sitting up and holding Razz in his lap as he clinked skeleton kisses all over the other's face. Razz laughed as well, returning the gesture, with whispered “I love you”s being passed freely between the both of them.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace, as they normally did, curled into and enjoying their shared warmth. Among the pile of bones, a gold ring glinted in setting sunlight flowing through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene:
> 
> "Hey, Razz?"
> 
> "Yes, love?"
> 
> "I, uh. Kinda made reservations at a restaurant that I was planning on actually proposing to you at."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "..."
> 
> "At risk of sounding like a lazy piece of shit: I'm not getting up."
> 
> "Ha ha... Yeah... I should probably call the others..."
> 
> *scene cut to all the other skeletons at a fancy restaurant wearing shitty trenchcoats and moustaches*
> 
> Every1: "Where the FUCK are they at tho?"


End file.
